Farewell
by Enishi-chan1
Summary: 2 weeks before Syaoran leaves Sakura. This is how they spend their time together. Please R+R!


Hello! A S+S story just for you. Please R+R!   
  
Disclaimers : I dont own Card Captor Sakura, I dont own Sakura, nor Syaoran. But, this story is definitely mine.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
(~ Chapter 1 : Confession ~)   
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan! We are going to be late!" Syaoran called his bestfriend, Sakura. She didnt seem to pay attention, A familiar thought wandered through her mind...within two weeks, Syaoran would be leaving for Hong Kong. The thought of not revealing her true feelings for him...she didnt want to regret to never being able to do so, but she was too afraid.   
  
She woke up from her day dream when Syaoran started snapping his fingers in front of her face. He grasped her hand and dragged her through the hall, before they got late...He took a glance at Sakura with a worried look and started questioning her.   
  
"Something seems to be bothering you, Sakura-chan, Do you want to tell me about it?" he questioned, sounding concerned.   
"Nothing, Syaoran-kun! Lets get to class before the we get late," she said, laughing. As she bonked her head.   
"No kidding,Ive only been trying to tell you a million times... Lets hurry up!" explained Syaoran. "Lets just talk about it after school, I'll give you a lift home."   
  
Sakura nodded as they entered the classroom. She sat down, placing her shoulders on her desk and resting her head on her hands, After a long pause of dreadful silence, she started thinking of Syaoran again.   
  
On the other hand, Syaoran, sitting on a desk, just beside hers. He looked at her sad expression. He still couldnt figure out what was wrong with her... She just wouldnt tell him! The sun's reflecting light made Sakura's hair glow copper, making her more beautiful than ever. He was stunned for a second.   
  
Her silence was broken when she noticed Syaoran staring at her. Her self-conciousness started to kick in and her face turned a reddish color, she looked back at him and smiled too. Trying to get him to stop thinking about her problems for her. Syaoran ran his hands through his hair and smiled back.   
  
* A few moments later *   
  
"May I sit beside you, Sakura-chan? I have to talk to you about something." questioned Tomoyo.   
"Of course, Tomoyo-chan! Please do!" Sakura replied, pretending to be cheerful.   
"Lately, you've been quiet...Tell me whats wrong," she question again.   
"Nothing, Its just that...Syaoran-kun is leaving soon..and..well...I dont want to talk about it..." answered Sakura quietly.   
Tomoyo sighed and thought, "I guess I better think up a plan to get them together."   
  
After the lunch break, she was back to day dreaming again. The bell for class started ringing, and she dashed for the classroom. Just then, Syaoran walked out of the door, looking for Sakura. In desperateness, Sakura tripped over Syaoran, accidently kissing him on the cheek. His eyes widened and she started blushing, and in half a second, Syaoran started blushing too.   
  
"Uhm....er...we're getting late for class...." Sakura said shyly.   
"Hai....uhm....anou...." he replied quietly.   
  
They looked away from each other and dashed inside the classroom to their sits. From afar, Tomoyo giggled at the new information caught in her video camera. Back in class, after a long 3 hours of studying, It was finally time to go home.   
  
After classes, they met up under a small tree,which provided just the right amount of shade for the bench under it. Cool breezes passed across the tree, it was such a comfortable place. As Syaoran and Sakura sat down, they looked at each other...as if they were hiding something.   
  
"Sakura-chan...as you know, im leaving for Hong Kong soon...I just wanted to tell you that I...I...lo..lov," His lips started shaking, and a lump rose up his throat.   
"Syaoran-kun....." she softly whispered.   
  
They both leaned forward, about to kiss each other... The moment was so perfect for both of them, it seemed like nothing could ever ruin the romantic scene, Their lips inched closer and closer to each other, until... A limo arrived and parked right in front of them, the window started opening automatically, as they looked over the window, a gentle looking face was looking back at them, they recognized that it wasTomoyo.   
  
"Its pretty late, would you like me to take you home?" she asked gracefully.   
"I would like that, but...are you sure its okay?" Sakura replied, trying to hide the fact that she wanted to walk home with Syaoran.   
"Hop in, both of you!" she replied.   
  
A man,dressed in a black tuxedo came out of the car and opened up the door for them. When Sakura looked at Syaoran, she hadnt noticed that he had already gone. She entered the limo and they proceeded home. Meanwhile, Syaoran was riding his bike, on the way home, depressed, looking at the ground. He thought, "Sakura would never fall in love with me..." He sighed quietly.   
  
When Sakura finally arrived home, she noticed noone was home. She looked around, shouting "Oni-chan!?!?! Dad!?!?!", after a few minutes,she found a note on the dining table. She was suprised and happy to find out that the thing written in it was her dream come true.   
  
" Sakura,   
  
We wont be home for 2 weeks, we'll be visiting a faraway place for awhile. We have arranged for you to sleep at Syaoran's house. Surely, he had already told you the news.   
  
~Touya & Dad~ "   
  
They had just moved across our home, the beautiful mansion! "A night at his house?!" a large grin was on her face. "This is a chance that I can finally tell him. Before he leaves...I just hope I get the answer I've always wanted.", she giggled at the thought. "Besides, he was telling me something awhile ago,like he was saying that he loves me...or was it just because he was just shy to tell me that I'll be sleeping at his room for a while. Kami-sama, I hope so much that it goes well!!!"   
  
She packed up her clothes and knocked at their house. Syaoran opened it, and Sakura found out that the inside of the house was more beautiful than the outside, A blue carpet was on the floor, A television set closeby, A dining table to the left, and she could faintly see a swimming pool through the glass of the back door, there were stairs leading to the higher floor and a door leading to a basement.   
  
"Shall we have dinner?" he asked respectfully, Sakura nodded and went her way in, sitting on the dining table. "I'm alone now, my family is back at Hong Kong, and my grandpa is out everu weekend." Sakura smiled, "We're alone?", she questioned. Syaoran nodded and sat down to eat..   
  
When they had finally finished eating, dessert was next! A large chocolate cake, in chocolate icing, with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate balls, topped with chocolate whipped cream, with chocolate ice cream, with chocolate bars and cookies,chocolate brownies and chocolate etc,etc! She stared at it with a glow on her eyes. A tear flowed down her cheek, saying "Its so beautiful...", suddenly, her roommate passed her a plate and a fork. "Lets eat!", and they finished it all in 4 minutes. "Syaoran-kun...urp...I cant take much more of this.." she blurted out, Syaoran, with the same expression as Sakura.   
  
She started out "Wow...your house is so..beautiful and perfect, the food's great, you're so lucky Syaoran-kun!"   
He smiled and got to the more important topic, "Now,about where you get to sleep...", he asked.   
"If you want, you can sleep in my bed, and ill just sleep on the floor," Syaoran suggested.   
"Thats okay, besides... it wouldnt be proper," she replied.   
"Dont worry, im used to sleeping on the floor...," he insisted.   
"What if I sleep with you?" she smiled, as Syaoran's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.   
"Are you serious!?! We cant possibly..." Syaoran was interrupted by Sakura's sudden declaration.   
"No! Not like that,silly! I mean, beside you," she giggled.   
"Aaaa..hehehe...okay! I dont mind..." he smiled back.   
  
They made their way upstairs, when Sakura opened the room, her eyes opened and she fell on her knees. There was a bed, just the adequate size for 2 people, A closet nearby, and a bathroom just across the entrance, and a balcony with such a good view...   
  
She looked around and saw a picture beside the bed, she asked "Why do you have a picture of me beside your bed and where did you get it?"   
"I..uhm..I got it from Tomoyo-chan..I didnt want to waste it so I placed it beside my bed," The fake excuse wouldnt even trick a 6 year old.   
"U-huh" she teased.   
"Well, Im going to sleep...Good night, Sakura-chan.." he said as he climbed up the bed.   
"Okay! I'll just take a bath, Im still dirty from school, NO PEEKING!" she said in a joking manner.   
  
She unpacked her clothes, and entered the bathroom. She thought, "Hey...I wonder where Kero-chan was, I didnt see him..."   
  
~~~   
  
In Tomoyo's mansion... was Keroberus, eating first class food. Tomoyo said "Dont tell Sakura that I sent her family on a trip to Hokkaido...and dont tell her about my plan either. Im only doing it for both of them. Kero-chan was eating and eating until he got a chance to reply, "Sure,...*munch*...*munch*..*crunch*.. as long as you have this much cookies."   
  
~~~   
  
Syaoran looked away when she said her joke. A few minutes after sinking under the sheets, Sakura finally came out of the bathroom, her clothes that time were so ... cute, her pajamas had a design of flowers, that perfectly matched her shirt. With her hair untied, she looked even much more pretty. Syaoran hid under the sheets when she approached. Sakura looked over at him and thought, "My big chance! Thank you Kami-sama!!!!" She climbed up the bed and snuggled up to Syaoran. He turned stiff when she did so.   
  
"Sakura-chan, I..I...really..like you," Syaoran confessed.   
She knew what he meant and gave him a direct answer, "I love you too."   
Syaoran's cheeks turned red, he finally started breathing again, "Would you want to go out with me tomorrow? I hear the amusement park only opens on Saturdays."   
  
She nodded and buried her head on his chest, placing her arms around his neck. They greeted each other good night, and fell asleep.Sakura started sleep talking saying,"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun," Syaoran heard this and kissed her forehead.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Please R+R, and let me know if I should continue or not.   
  
-Eni-chan-


End file.
